


Interruption

by kikitheslayer



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after "Extradition II", AU where Gus sees something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

“Shawn, I’m going to miss my flight…” laughed Juliet, kissing him again.

He flipped her onto her back on the white bedspread. “Hey,” he said in between kisses, “I’m sure the chief would understand and be very supportive.”

“Yeah, well, I have to talk to Carlton eventually and I’d rather it not be coming late into a country where he still has a gun.” She sat up and fixed her shirt.

Shawn opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger over his lips. “I have a job, you have Gus, but the second you get back to the States we can continue this in a room not paid for by a convicted felon. How does that sound?”

“Come on, Jules, it’s not like he was a murderer or anything…”

She smiled and kissed him again.

A door opened behind them. Shawn broke away to find his best friend standing just inside the room, one hand still on the door knob. “Gus!” said Shawn. “How great that you’re here, now, in this room!”

Juliet sat up quickly. “Hi, Gus! We were just…”

Gus held up a finger. “Oh, my god. I do not believe this!”

Juliet cleared her throat. “Well, I’ve got a flight, so I’m just going to…” She stood on slightly shaky legs and pulled on her shoes before quietly side-stepping into the bathroom.

Gus strode across the room. “How many people are gonna do it on my bed, Shawn?”

“Buddy!” cried Shawn. “You know I’d never do that to you! First, this is…” He took a quick glance at the room. “…Your bed, but we were just, like… friend-kissing! All the kids are…”

Gus gave him a look.

Shawn sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry, but Jules and I…”

“Dude!” grinned Gus quietly. “You’ve been trying to get with her for five years!” He held out his fist.

“Really? You’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay! I just didn’t want to come off as weak in front of Jules.”

He returned the fist-bump, but replied “Yes, and the “I Heart Canada” teddy bear is doing wonders for your image.”

“His name is Clyde, Shawn, and he is an American Black Bear. And while it is true that bears are not my favorite mammal, he also gives facts about Canada if you press his paw.”

“Come on, son.”

Juliet stepped out of the bathroom and cleared her throat. She paused by the wall, her hands clenched in front of her. “I have to go,” she said.

Gus nodded at her. “Juliet, good seeing you. Tell Lassie we’ll be solving his crimes by Monday.”

“Oh. Um, okay, sure.” She stepped forward and awkwardly shook Gus’ hand, smiling, before turning to Shawn and fidgeting for a moment before deciding on kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you guys back in Santa Barbara,” she said, grabbing her suitcase from the floor and opening the door. “Shawn,” she said, turning back around. “Uh, call me.”

She turned and took a breath before leaving. “Okay…” she muttered.

Shawn paused, watching the closed door for a minute before asking, “You sure you’re okay, man?” asked Shawn.

“Dude, I finally get to stop listening to you whine about Jules. Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Because every time I get a girlfriend you get all weird.”

“Not this time. Just call me Ice-cube guster, because I am cool.”

“Why? Why would I call you that?”

“I just told you. I’m cool.”

“Whatever, man. You know you’ll always be my number one.”

“You know that’s right.”


End file.
